NEW BOND
by AI eye LIGHT
Summary: APA YANG AKAN DILAKUKAN MADARA DENGAN RENCANA MATA BULANNYA
1. Chapter 1

NEW BOND

Hari itu bukanlah hari yang dinantikan oleh semuanya terlebih Sasuke. Hari dimana peperangan berakhir, saat-saat dia harus kehilangan semua ikatannya. Dia berhasil mengalahkan semuanya, semua kawan, sahabat, sensei, semua orang bahkan orang-orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Termasuk salah satu sahabatnya, orang yang menganggapnya saudara, orang yang menghargainya, orang yang dikasihinya, orang yang di sayanginya dan juga orang yang dicintainya. Dengan tanpa ekspresi dia mengarahkan chidorinya tepat di dada kiri, di jantung orang yang disayanginya, orang yang dicintainya, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

" Bagaimana Sasuke? ", seorang lelaki bertopeng mendatangi Sasuke yang saat itu tengah melihat semua hasil perbuatannya. Wajahnya yang tertutup topeng tidak bisa menyembunyikan bagaimana perasaan bahagianya yang sangat besar. Tinggal selangkah dia akan dapat mewujudkan keinginannya. Menguasai dan mengendlikan semua yang ada di dunia tempat dia tinggal.

" Apa maksudmu? ", Sasuke menjawab datar. Dia berkata seolah tidak mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan oleh lelaki bertopeng itu. Dia sungguh sangat malas untuk membicarakannya. Dia masih terpukul oleh keputusan sahabatnya yang tidak mau bergabung bersama dengan dirinya memulai suatu kehidupan baru lagi, dan malah memilih untuk mati di tangannya.

" Kau tau aku sangat bangga padamu. ", lelaki bertopeng itu sedikit merasa jengkel atas apa yang dikatakan oleh Sasuke. Dia merasa diacuhkan oleh satu-satunya orang yang masih hidup, selain dirinya itu. Dia mengharapkan jawaban penuh ambisi untuk mewujudkan suatu dunia yang baru. Dunia milik mereka yang akan mereka kuasai dan kendalikan bersama.

" Diamlah Madara! ", dengan tanggapan yang dikatakan oleh lelaki bertopeng, yang ternyata adalah Madara, Uchiha Madara, Sasuke bukannya menjawab dengan lebih baik, itu malah membuatnya semakin jengkel dan marah.

" Ah, semua orang telah mati. Bagaimana rinneganmu? Apakah semuanya telah siap? ", akhirnya Madara menyerah dengan pembicaraan mereka sebelumnya, dan lebih memilih untuk mengalihkan suatu pembicaraan yang baru. Yah dia sadar watak cucu moyangnya itu sangat tidak baik. Tidak sopan dan tidak menghargai orang lain termasuk kakek moyangnya sendiri.

" Tentu saja ", 'aku tidak sabar melihatmu lagi Naruto. Dan kali ini aku akan benar-benar memilikimu. Hanya untukku', tambahnya dalam hati. Dia tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kehidupannya di dunia baru yang akan dia ciptakan bersama dengan kakek moyangnya, Uchiha Madara. Kehidupannya terutama bersama dengan Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, setelah kehidupannya bersama dengan klan Uchiha.

" Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan kesayanganmu itu? ", Madara sedikit penasaran dengan apa yang mungkin akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadap sahabatnya. Dia yakin Sasuke akan mengklaimnya. Tidak akan menyerahkannya pada siapapun.

" Dia milikku. ", jawaban yang sudah diprediksi, dia benar-benar akan sangat protektif dan sangat posesif terhadap sahabatnta. Yah, Naruto akan benar-benar menjadi miliknya. Bahkan mungkin dia akan menjadikan dunia mereka hanya milik berdua. Sungguh romantic. Kali ini dia akan selalu membuat Naruto ada di pihaknya.

" Tentu saja, jangan khawatir. Aku tak akan mengambilnya. ", Madara menjawab dengan santai karena dia masih memiliki banyak boneka-boneka lain untuk dia kendalikan. Dia benar-benar menantikan saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dimana dia akan menjadi Tuhan, bagi orang-orang yang dia bunuh dan akan dia hidupkan kembali. Saat-saat kejayaannya.

" Aku akan memberikannya yang terbaik. ", Sasuke menjawab dengan yakin. Karena dia memang sangat yakin akan keputusannya. Dan dia juga tidak akan mengecewakan sahabatnya itu. Karena sampai akhir Naruto terus mempercayai bahwa Sasuke akan kembali, meski takdir menggariskan akhirnya Sasuke harus tetap pada jalannya, setidaknya Naruto yakin, dan Sasike suka itu. Dia sangat mencintainya.

" Yah, buatlah duniamu sendiri. ", jawaban Madara mengindikasikan bahwa Sasuke bebas untuk berbuat semau apa yang dia inginkan. Dia bisa membuat suatu dunia yang akan dia tinggali berdua dengan sahabat tercintanya.

" Hn.", akhirnya pembicaraan mereka selesai dengan suatu kata khas milik Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka akan kembali berkonsentrasi dan mengumpulkan tenaga untuk menghidupkan semua yang mereke bunuh, memroses kembali pikiran mereka, mengendalikan mereka dan membuat suatu dunia sebagai wadah yang baru untuk manusia-manusia baru yang mereka ciptakan, orang-orang yang mereka hidupkan. Hah, mereka sungguh aneh, semua mereka lakukan hanya untuk sebuah keinginan hampir mustahil mereka.

**Flashback**

" Apa yang terjadi Sasuke? ", seorang pemuda dengan penampilan yang sudah lusuh akibat peperangan, dengan baju yang robek dan berdarah-darah. Dia terlihat marah, dia benar-benar tidak percaya bahwa sahabatnya akan tega melakukan suatu perbuatan sampai seperti ini. Membantai habis-habisan semua manusia di dunia. Terlihat di sekitar mereka banyak sekali mayat yang tegeletak. Tanah yang mereka pijak sudah seperti lautan darah.

" Percayalah padaku Naruto! Aku akan memberikan kedamaian padamu.", Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan kepada sahabatnya bahwa apa yang diperbuatnya tidaklah salah. Dia sangat yakin dengan kebenaran akan perbuatannya. Setelah dia menghabisi semuanya, dia hanya ingin sahabatnya percaya, yakin dan mau mendukung semua yang dilakukannya. Apa yang menjadi impiannya. Sebuah dunia baru bersama orang yang saat ini ada di depannya, menjadi lawan bicaranya, orang yang sangat dicintainya.

" Tidak! Tidak dengan semua yang terjadi. Kau dan Uchiha Madara telah membunuh semuanya. Apa kau gila? ", Naruto tetap bersikeras. Dia hanya kecewa atas jalan yang diambil sahabatnya ini. kedamaian yang dijanjikannya adalah kedamaian semu. Karena pada akhirnya orang-orang akan kembali dikendalikan meski dengan bentuk dan tampilan berbeda. Mereka hanya akan menjadi boneka.

" Hn. Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu Naruto. Aku akan menghidupkan mereka semua. Apa kau akan ikut bersamaku atau memilih seperti mereka? ", Uchiha Sasuke memerikan kesempatan terakhir untuk Naruto agar memilih. Dia sangat tidak ingin Naruto mati. Dia ingin Naruto tetap hidup dan disampingnnya saat dunia yang baru itu dia ciptakan.

" Ini yang terakhir! Rasengan!", dan pilihan Naruto adalah untuk mati. Dia hanya merasa bersalah terhadap sahabat-sahabat mereka. Kalaupun kedamaian akan benar datang di dunia yang baru, dia juga ingin merasakan apa yang dirasakan yang lainnya. Mungkin dengan dia dikendalikan, beban hidupnya akan lebih berkurang. Lagi pula dia sudah sangat lelah untuk menjalani hidupnya sekarang.

" Chidori!", Sasuke pun menyerah akan Naruto. Dia tidak tahu apa lagi yang haruus dia katakana kepada Naruto.

' Kenapa Naruto? Aku ingin kau ikut bersamaku. Apa yang aku akan lakukan dengan ikatan palsu kita nanti? Apa kau masih akan menganggapku saudaramu?', Sasuke sangat kecewa akan keputusan Naruto yang memilih untuk mati.

' Tidak tentu saja kau harus menjadi milikku. Kekasihku. Uchiha Naruto.', tapi dia tetap berambisi untuk membuat Naruto menjadi miliknya.

" Sialan. Apa yang dilakukan Uchiha Madara? Dia gila. Aku harus kabur.", seorang lelaki berjalan tertatih untuk pergi meninggalkan pertempuran yang dia juga cukup ambil andil besar di dalamnya. Di terlihat sangat kepayahan. Dia benar-benar tidak menyangka semua akan berakhir dengan seperti ini. Kematian semua orang. Dia pikir ini sangat gila.

" Yakushi Kabuto.", seorang lelaki bertopeng yang kita ketahui sebagai Uchiha Madara dalam sekejab telah berada di depannya Yakushi Kabuto. Ekspresinya benar-benar tidak bisa dibaca. Dia memanggil Kabuto dengan sangat datar. Entah apalagi yang dia rencanakan. Kabuto hanya berharap dia bisa selamat.

" MADARA? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?", jerit Kabuto dengan wajah syok. Dia sangat tidak menyangka Uchiha Madara bisa berada di depannya saat ini. Dia piker mungkin Madara sedang bersenang-senang atas kemenangannya tapi ternyata dia salah, karena sekarang Madara ada di depannya, seperti dewa Kematian yang tidak bisa diprediksi kedatangannya. Dia sangat merasa bahwa dia harus segera pergi dari sini, meninggalkan arena peperangan yang sudah seperti lautan darah.

" Tentu saja, untuk menghabisi yang terakhir.", Madara mengatakannnya dengan sangat datar. Dan dalam hitungan detik Kabuto sudah jatuh dengan teriakan yang sungguh menyakitkan. Entah Tsukuyomi apa yang diperlihatkan Uchiha Madara pada Yakushi Kabuto.

" AAKKHHHHHHHHHHHHH!", dan hidup Kabuto berakhir sampai di sini. Dan semua telah berakhir. Dunia benar-benar kehilangan semua penghuninya, kecuali dua orang Uchiha, Uchiha Madara dan Uchiha Sasuke. Rencana mata bulan akan dilaksanakan. Apakah yang akan terjadi dengan dunia dan semua orang?

**Now**

" Pertama-tama kita akan menghidupkan semua orang. Kau mengerti Sasuke?", Madara kembali dengan instruksi untuk Sasuke. Dia sangat menantikan hari seperti ini. Dia benar-benar ingin semua ini segera selesai dan dia akan benar-benar jadi raja di dunia. Menjadi Tuhan.

" Hn.", balas Sasuke dengan datar. Dia sangat bisa menyembunyikan perasaan bahagia nya. Naruto akan segera menjadi miliknya. Dia sangat tidak sabar.

" Lalu bagaimana apa kau ingin membuat duniamu sendiri, atau mengambil salah satu bagian dari dunia ku.", Madara adalah moyang yang terbaik. Dia sangat memikirkan kebahagian cucunya ini. yah, Sasuke adalah satu-satunya keluarga Uchiha yang terakhir. Setelah dia tentunya. Tentu saja dia sangat menyayanginya.

" Hn." Madara sweetdrop tapi dia mengerti dengan apa yang diingin oleh cucunya itu. Tapi tentu saja dia mengerti akan 'hn' cucunya itu. Benar-benar khas.

" Baiklah. Lalu seperti apa dunia yang akan kita buat nanti?", Madara kembali bertanya. Dia ingin semuanya jelas. Seperti apakah dunia yang mereka ingin kan. Dia sebenarnya sudah memikirkannya, tapi tetap saja, dia ingin meminta pendapat Sasuke. Dia tidak ingin dianggap sebagai kakek moyang yang egois, hanya mementingkan pendapatnya sendiri.

" Hn.", Sasuke menjawab dengan 'hn' nya seperti biasa, dia yakin seorang Uchiha, terlebih Uchiha Madara akan mengerti apa yang dia ucapkan. Dia sedang sangat ingin menikmati dunianya sendiri. Memikirkan, merencanakan dan membayangkan bagaimana kehidupannya yang baru akan dijalaninya bersama dengan Naruto nanti.

" Oke. Kau tau dongeng tentang Jepang? Kita akan membuatnya seperti itu.", Madara akhirnya memutuskan sesuai dengan apa yang direncanakannya semula. Ternyata Sasuke juga memikirkan kakek moyangnya ini, dia juga tidak ingin dianggap egois, maka dia menyerahkan semuanya paada Madara.

" Hn."

Apa yang akan terjadi di dunia yang baru? Apakah semua akan berubah? Lalu bagaimanakah perubahan itu? Apakah akan menjadi lebih baik? Atau justru semakin buruk?

Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Apa yang akan dilakukan Sasuke terhadapnya? Apa yang terjadi? Apakah dia tetap akan bersma dengan teman-temannya? Sensei-ssenseinya? Bagaimana? Apakah semua kepahitan dalam hidupnya akan terulang?

Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyuubi? Para Bijuu? Akankah mereka ada di dunia yang baru? Kembali lagi menjadi liar? Tanpa pengendalian?

Jinchuriki? Apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka? Apakah semua masih sama dengan di dunia ninja?

Lalu bagaimana dengan lima Negara terkuat di dunia ninja? Bagaimana dengan lima kage? Apa yang terjadi dengan masyarakat desa ninja? Apakah perang akan kembali terjadi? Atau yang dikatakan Madara adalah yang sesunggunya? Bahwa dia akan menciptakan kedamaian atau semuanya bullshit? Apakah Madara memberikan kedaimaian yang dijanjikannya? Apa yang sebenarnya dia inginkan?

Dan seperti apa Jepang yang dikatakan oleh Madara? Apakah di sana ada semua hal yang ada di sini? Ataukah semua berbeda? Lalu bagaimana para ninja akan menjalani kehidupan mereka?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

Warning:…?

Sebuah dunia yang menjadi tempat tinggal kita. Apakah kita bisa memilih untuk menempati dunia tersebut, atau kita hanya bisa menjalaninya? Kita terlahir sebagai seorang manusia adalah suatu hal yang dipaksakan kepada kita untuk menjalaninya. Kita tidak bisa memillih untuk tidak terlahir. Kita tidak bisa memilih untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki atau perempuan. Yang kita bisa adalah menjalaninya saja. Dengan bersemangat. Karena tanpa semangat kita tidak akan menjadi apa yang orang namakan 'hidup'.

Kita akan terus terkurung dengan semua keluhan akan banyak beban yang kita bawa ke dunia ini. kita lahir bukan tanpa tujuan tapi kita lahir dengan membawa suatu tujuan atau tugas yang dibebenkan untuk kita. Dan tanpa adanya semangat kita tidaak akan menemukan tujua tersebut dan mewujudkannya.

Itu adalah apa yang di sebut 'hidup' oleh seorang pemuda bernama Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Karena itulah setiap hari yang dijalaninya pasti akan dia lewati dengan semangat membara, mesti tidak separah temen hijaunya Rock Lee.

"ohayou kaa-san, tou-san!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat. Itu adalah kebiasaannya selalu menyapa semua orang yang dia temui, dengan penuh semangat. Dan ternyata semangat itu menular. Apalagi dengan pembawa 'virus'nya, seorang Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

"ohayou Naru", jawab kaa-san dan tou-san nya serempak. Mereka sangat menyukai waktu pagi mereka apalagi dengan hadirnya Naruto. Mereka tidak pernah bosan dengan sikap selalu bersemangat anak mereka itu.

Entah mengapa itu terlihat seperti anugrah yang paling indah bagi mereka, dan itu adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh disia-siakan.

"bersemangat sekali. Apa yang sangat menantikan hari pertamamu pindah sekolah?" tou-san nya bertanya. Dia tidak ingin kepindahan mereka ini dinilai sangat egois oleh anak mereka. Dia tidak menyangka anaknya bisa sebahagia ini. anaknya adalah segalanya. Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto adalah sgalanya bagi mereka, dia dan istrinya. Entah mengapa kehidupan ini seperti memberi kesempatan ke dua bagi mereka untuk membahagiakan anak mereka.

"tentu saja tou-san. Entahlah, aku merasa bahwa ini akan menjadi hari yang indah. Aku tidak sabar bertemu dengan seseorang." Jawab Naruto dengan bersemangat. Dia memang merasa seperti itu. Merasa bahwa ini adalah hari yang paling dinantikannya.

"seseorang? Apa kau mempunyai kenalan di Konoha Naruto?" Tanya kaa-san nya. Entah bagimana dia malah merasa ini akan menjadi awal dari kehancuran. Berlebihan ya? Yah, ini akan menjadi sesuatu yang buruk.

"iya kaa-san. Aku punya teman di sini. Dia juga bersekolah di Konoha High School. Dia sangat baik. Dia juga bilang akan mengajakku jalan-jalan di Konoha." Jawab Naruto dengan bersemangat. Dia sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan temnnya itu. Dia yakin semuanya pasti berjalan lancar.

"hati-hati memilih teman Naruto!" dengan bijaksana tou-san nya membarikan nasihat. Dia tidak ingin anak kesayangannya ini bergaul dengan orang yang tidak tepat. Dan entah bagaimana dia seperti merasakan apa yang dirasakan istrinya. Ini akan menjadi suatu awal yang buruk.

"bagaimana kamu bisa berkenalan dengan orang Konoha Naruto?" kaa-san nya ikut menimpali. Dia sedikit penasaran dengan teman anaknya ini. dia juga khawatir dengan firasatnya. Yah, firasat seorang ibu patut di percayai. Jangan sampai firasatnya itu menjadi nyata. Apa Naruto harus dipindahkan sekolah? Tapi ini sudah menjadi syarat mereka untuk mengajak Naruto ikut mereka pindah, dengan membeeri kebebasan untuk Naruto memilih sekolah yang akan menjadi tempatnya menuntut ilmu. Dan sekali lagi mereka, dia dan suaminya tidak ingin dianggap egois dan memaksakan kehendak.

"dia teman chattingku kaa-san. Katanya dia sangat menyukai anjing. Aku yakin dia adalah orang yang baik." Naruto menjawab dengan tenang. Dia tidak ingin orang tua nya khawatir. Dia juga sebenarnyan heran, mengapa orang tua nya kelihatan sangat mengkhawatirkannya. Dia berharap dengan jawabannya, orang tua nya bisa tenang.

"yah. Pesan kami, jangan sampai salah memillih teman. Itu saja." Tou-san nya berharap ini dapat mengakhiri pembicaraan mereka. Sudah waktunya mereka menyelesaikan sarapan, dan berangkat ke tempat mereka seharunya berada. Tou-san nya harus segera berangkat kerja, kaa-san nya juga harus kerja, dan Naruto harus segera berangkat sekolah

"aku berangkat kaa-san, tou-san!" pamit Naruto. Dia harus bergegas jika tidak mau terlambat.

"kau tidak minta antar tou-san Naruto?" Tanya kaa-san nya. Dia masih sedikit khawatir dengan apa yang akan menimpa anaknya ini.

"tidak usah aku akan sampai sekolah dengan selamat kaa-san. Jangan khawatir." Jawab Naruto dengan memakai sepatunya. Dan setelah itu dia benar-benar berlari menuju sekolahnya. Sekolahnya tidak terlalu jauh, hanya melewati beberapa blok dengan jalan berkelok-kelok.

"hati-hati" kaa-san nya mendoakan Naruto. Meski perkataan nya tidak dapat didengar oleh Naruto.

"jangan terlalu khawatir Kushina!" Namikaze Minato menasihatinya Namikaze Kushina, istrinya.

"tapi…" kushina mencoba berkata. Tapi sepertinya perkataannya terpotong oleh suaminya.

"dia anak yang kuat. Naruto adalah anak yang kuat." Minato menambahkan. Dia memang khawatir dengan Naruto. Tapi dia berharap istrinya itu tidak terlalu banyak pikiran.

"ya" akhiranya Kushina menyerah. Dia tidak mungkin melawan suaminya. Dan mungkin apa yang dikatakan suaminya benar. Dia tidak perlu khawatir.

"aku juga harus segera berangkat" Minato berkata sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Ini juga sudah saatnya dia untuk berangkat.

"hati-hati" Kusina kembali mengatakannya. Tapi kali ini untuk suaminya tercinta. Dia mengikuti suaminya berjalan menuju mobil mereka.

"ya. Tentu saja." Jawab Minato dan dia segara melajukan mobilnya

.

.

.

'kemana ya?' pikir Naruto sambil terus berjalan. Dia saat ini berada di halaman sekolahnya yang sangat luas. Dia benar-benar tidak punya ide harus melanhkahkan kaki nya ke mana. Dia memang tahu bahwa dia harus ke kantor kepala sekolahnya telebih dahulu. Tapi dia bingung harus menanyakan tempat itu pada siapa. Terlalu banyak orang, dan semua belum dikenalnya.

Orang-orang itu berjalan sangat cepat, padahal masih lima belas menit lagi sampai kelas dimulai. Tiba-tiba dia mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya.

"Naruto! Hei, kau Naruto kan?" orang itu terlihat sangat bersemangat, seperti Naruto. Dan entah mengapa dia juga merasa sangat familiar dengan orang yang suudah memanggilnya tersebut. Daripada dia berusaha keras untuk berfikir, maka dia lebih memilih untuk menanyakannya.

"iya. Aku Naruto. Kamu siapa ya? Maaf jika akku tidak mengenalmu, padahal kau sudah mengenalku." Naruto berusaha agar dia terlihat lebih sopan, dia tidak ingin di cap buruk oleh teman-temannya di hari pertamanya sekolah di tempat baru.

"aku Kiba. Inuzuka Kiba. Kau ingat? Wah, tenyata kau benar-benar pelupa." Akhirnya diketahui juga namanya. Dia mengaku bernama Kiba, Inuzuka Kiba. Dan sepertinya Naruto sedikit mengingat sesuatu mengenai nama itu.

"Kiba? Kau Kiba temanku chatting ya?" Naruto bertanya dengan antusias. Akhirnya dia punya teman untuk diajak bicara, meski hanya seorang saja. Sepertinya dia juga sudah punya teman tempat untuk menanyakan ruang kepala sekolah.

"iya. Wah kau benar-benar pindah ke Konoha, ya? Kukira kau cuma bercanda. Sampai bisa berada satu sekolah lagi. Apa kau sangat ingin bertemu denganku?" kiba bertanya dengan nada bercanda dan sedikit kerlingan mata. Dia sangat suka menggoda sepertinya. Tapi dia terlihat bisa menjadi teman yang baik.

"kau ini! aku pindah karena tou-san ku di pindah tugaskan di Konoha. Ternyata kau benar-benar sangat narsis. Kukira kau begitu hanya pada saat chatting saja." Naruto menjawab dengan malas. Dia sudah lelah dan ingin segera mendaratkan tubuhnya di bangku tempat kelasnya berada.

"ha… ha… ha…" kiba tetawa dengan tidak jelasnya. Sepertinya dia bangga dengan dia yang sekarang. Tidak peduli bahwa itu terlalu narsis.

"oh iya, kau tentu tahu ruang kepala sekolah, kan? Aku harus segera ke sana, bisa kau mengantarkan aku?" Tanya Naruto dengan sopan. Dia ingin meninggalkan kesan baiknya pada arang di depannya ini.

"tentu. Ayo kita harus bergegas. Sudah hampir bel masuk" kiba menjawab sambil menarik tangan Naruto. Mengajaknnya segera bergegas pergi menuju tempat tujuan mereka. Tepatnya Naruto. Ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka terlihat sangat bersemangat. Yah, itulah yang seharusnya dilakukan anan muda seperti mereka.

Di suatu tempat yang gelap dan sepi, terlihat beberapa orang sedang menghadap seseorang yang sepertinya adalah pemimpin mereka. Mereka sepertinya membicarakan sesuatu yang penting. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan, yang pasti mereka sangat serius membicarakannya.

"apa yang akan kita lakukan terhadap'nya'? apa kita akan menunggunya sampai 'dia' ingat semuanya? Kurasa itu terlalu lama. Tidak seperti kita 'dia' terlihat sangat menikmati kehidupannya? Seperti 'dia' sendiri yang tidak ingin mengingat semuanya. Apa kita akan memaksanya?" terdengar seseorang yang sepertinya masih muda, mengangkat suatu pembicaraan. Tapi sepertinya mereka semua memang masih muda. Meski terlihat seperti seorang pemalas tapi, dia terlihat sangat khawatir dengan apa yang dibicarakannya. Suatu kecemasan yang juga dirasakan mereka yang berkumpul semua.

"'dia' tidak akan bisa menghindar terus menerus. Hanya 'dia' yang bisa melakukan 'ini'. jika 'dia' tidak mau, maka kita harus memaksanya. Karena itu adalah tugas kita. Sahabat-sahabat'nya'. Orang yang sudah di selamatkan oleh 'dia'." Seseorang yang kelihatannya menjadi pemimpin perkumpulan itu menjawab dengan tegas. Sepertinya tidak ada pilihan lain. Ini adalah yang terbaik. Yah, memang hanya ini yang bisa mereka lakukan. Sebelum semuanya terlambat dan masa lalu kembali terulang.

"kau sangat tidak berperasaan. Apa kau benar-banar tulus dengan ini semua? Atau ini hanya salah satu dari rangkaian rencana jahatmu yang belum terwujud? Aku sangat tidak mengerti dengan kepribadianmu itu. Tapi kupikir kau sangat cocok untuk mendapatkan peran antagonis di sini." Seseorang yang sepertinya sangat tidak menyukai sosok yang berbicara tadi, berusaha untuk menyindir. Dia memang sangat membenci orang di depannya ini. orang yang telah membuat 'dia' sangat menderita dalam kehidupannya yang lalu. Pemuda itu sangat benci orang yang telah membuat sahabat dan juga orang yang telah menolongnya dari kesendirian, sangat menderita. Sahabatnya, 'dia' yang telah menolongnya, 'dia' yang telah menariknya dari jurang kesendirian dan kesepian yang sangat menyakitkan.

"tenanglah! Dia benar. Kita tidak boleh hanya tinggal diam saja, kan? Kita harus segera membuat'nya' ingat. Meski itu akan sangat membuat'nya' sakit" seorang pemuda lain terlihat menenangkan salah satu temannya itu. Dia tidak ingin pembicaraan ini berakhir dengan perkelahian. Dan dia adalah pemuda terakhir di tempat itu, karena mereka ternyata memang hanya berempat. Dan dia juga menyadari bahwa hasil akhir pembicaraan ini memang seperti ini. ini adalah pilihan satu-satunya. Meski dia juga telah ditolong oleh 'dia', 'dia' yang sudah menariknya dari jerat pertalian tardir dalam klannya.

"mendokusai!" pemuda pertama mengomentari dengan singkat. Dia tahu ini akan menjjadi pembicaraan yang rumit, meski semua keputusan sudah ada di depan mata dan tidak bisa di tolak. "sepertinya kita haru segera kembali ke sekolah. Sudah hampir bel masuk dibunyikan." Dia menambahkan. Selain untuk mengakhiri pembicaraan yang semakin tegang ini, sebenarnya mereka memang harus segera kembali. Kembali menjalani kehidupan normal mereka lagi. Kehidupan yang sepertinya tidak akan lama lagi berakhir.

'akhirnya aku bisa bertemu kembali denganmu, Naruto.' Seseorang mengatakan itu dalam hati ketika mereka semua terlihat menghilang dalam satu kepulan asap dengan bersamaan, seperti di komando. Sepertinya dia adalah pemuda yang ke dua.

Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Dan apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Siapakah ke empat orang itu? Dan siapa yang dimaksu dengan 'dia' oleh mereka?

Tbc

Maaf atas kesalahan-kesalahan saya di chap pertama kemarin. Itu adalah fic pertama saya, jadi saya belum mengerti dengan caranya untuk mempublish fic. Maaf. Yang kemarin gak usah diganti gak papa kan, senpai-senpai?

Sekian…


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto

"kurasa aku hanya bisa mengantarkanmu sampai di sini, Naruto. Tak apa kan? Maaf! Dan semoga sukses!" pamit seorang pemuda dengan rambut coklat dan tato dengan bentuk menyerupai taring di kedua pipinya kepada seorang pemuda lain bernama Naruto dengan cirri rambut pirang dan mata biru serta kulit tan nya. Di depan mereka terlihat sebuah pintu dengan papan bertuliskan 'Head Master' tertempel di permukaan luarnya.

"tentu saja. Terima kasih telah mengantarkanku sampai di sini. Kurasa kita bisa bertemu lagi saat istirahat. Oh iya, sepertinya kau harus bergegas, Kiba" jawab pemuda bernama Naruto dengan cengiran khas nya kepada Kiba, orang yang telah mengantarkannya sampai di depan pintu ruang kepala sekolah.

"ya. Sampai jumpa lagi" jawab Kiba sambil berlari, berusaha secepat mungkin sampai ke kelasnya. Meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

Tak lama berselang, setelah sebentar memandangi pintu di depannya akhirnya Naruto memutukan untuk segera menemui kepala sekolah tempat belajarnya yang baru. Sedikit gugup memang. Dia belum tahu seperti apa kepala sekolah itu.

Tok tok tok

"permisi!" ucap Naruto. Dia masih menunggu seseorang dalam ruangan itu membalas salamnya. Sehingga dia bisa segera masuk, menanyakan kelasnya, dan mulai belajar dengan efektif. Tal lama terdengar sebuah suara yang mengisyaratkannya untuk masuk.

"ya. Silahkan masuk." Suara orang itu terdengar berat. Sepertinya dia adalah orang bijaksana yang sudah sangat berpengalaman dalam hidupnya. Entah seperti apa wajahnya, sebentar lagi kita akan mengetahuinya.

"permisi kepala sekolah" salam Naruto sambil membungkukkan badannya. Terlihat seorang pria dengan wajah segikit sangar duduk di belakang meja yang terletak persis di tengah ruangan.

"ah ya, tak usah terlalu formal. Meski banyak orang yang sudah melihatku, mengatakan bahwa aku orang yang terlihat sangat menjunjung tiggi peraturan, tapi kupikir kita harus lebih ramah dan banyak tersenyum lagi." Jawab pria itu dengan sedikit nada bercanda. Dia ingin menghilangkan suasana tegang yang entah sejak kapan tercipta. "oh iya, kamu ada perlu apa?" tambahnya mengingatkan. Yah, jangan sampai lupa saja kalau orang datang ke ruangannya pasti ada suatu keperluan.

"saya Namikaze Naruto, murid baru-" perkataan Naruto disela oleh seseorang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang kepala sekolah berjiwa muda itu, sangat bersemangat.

"ah, itu ternyata kau. Kukira kau bukan murid baru, wajahmu sepertinya sangat familiar." Sela sang kepala sekolah yang ternyata sedikit pikun juga mengingat usianya yang sudah tua. Entah bagamana mulanya, sepertinya dia menghubungi seseorang dengan telepon yang berada di meja nya.

Usai menelpon dia kembali mengalihkan pandang dan melihat Naruto yang sebentar lalu sepertinya tidak dianggap keberadaannya oleh sang kepala sekolah.

"ah, maaf kalau sepertinya aku tidak memperhatikan keberadaanmu." Ucap sang kepala sekolah yang akhirnya sadar akan sikapnya yang telah mengacuhkan murid barunya tersebut.

"tidak apa-apa kepala sekolah." Ucap Naruto yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan sikap kepala sekolahnya tersebut.

"tadi aku sedang menelpon seorang guru yang akan menjadi wali kelasmu dan akan mengantarkanmu ke kelasmu sebentar lagi." Jawab kepala sekolah mencoba memberi penjelasan. Sepertinya dia bermaksud baik.

"terima kasih kepala sekolah. Saya akan menunggu." Jawab Naruto ramah.

"ah ya, tidak lama lagi wali kelasmu akan datang. Tungglah." Jawab kepala sekolah, membenarkan keputusan Naruto untuk menunggu. Dan tak sampai lima menit, terdengar pintu ruangan itu terketuk. Barangkali orang yang mereka tunggu akhirnya dating.

Tok tok tok

"permisi" salam seseorang yang berada di luar ruangan tersebut. Tanpa banyak menunda waktu sang kepala sekolah segera mempersilakan orang tersebut masuk.

"silakan masuk" ujar kepala sekolah tersebut pada orang yang sudah dia tunggu-tunggu.

"selamat pagi kepala sekolah" seseorang masuk dalam ruang kepala sekolah. Dia terlihat seperti bukan seorang guru yang professional. Dia terlihat seperti orang yang malas yang tidak bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang sudah dia perbuat. Dia juga terlihat seperti orang yang mesum, dengan menutup mulutnya dengan menggunakan masker, dia menyembunyikan senyum seringainya saat melihat seorang pemuda yang ada di ruang kepala sekolah tersebut. Tidak lain tidak bukan adalah Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

"kau sudah ditunggu Hatake sensei" jawab kepala sekolah dengan to the point. Dia tidak ingin banyak waktu terbuang percuma. Dia adalah orang yang menghargai waktu. Waktu adalah segalanya, bukan hanya uang. Waktu adalah sesuatu yang tidak bisa digantikan. Banyak orang menyesal denngan waktu yang sudah mereka lalui. Dia sudah pernah sekali menyesal, sangat menyesal dan dia tidak ingin mengulanginya. Sesuatu yang di sesalinya di kehidupannya yang lalu harus segera diselesaikan.

"tentu saja kepala sekolah, apa aku bisa segera membawanya pergi?" Tanya guru tersebut. Dia juga tak suka menyusahkan orang lain. Meski 'terlambat' tidak bisa dipisahkan dari kehidupannya.

"ya, antarkan dia segera ke kelasnya, Hatake. Kurasa pelajaran sudah sedari tadi di mulai" kepala sekolah segera menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh orag bernama Hatake tersebut.

"yah, kurasa kelas balum akan di mulai, kepala sekolah. Pagi ini adalah kelas saya" Hatake tersebut sedikit tidak setuju dengan kepala sekolahnya.

"ah, kalau begitu cepatlah. Atau kau mau pension dini karena melalaikan tugasmu sebagai guru?" kepala sekolah tersebut berkata dengan sedikit nada bercanda dalam kata-katanya.

"yah, sampai jumpa kepala sekolah" pamit guru tersebut dengan membawa Naruto serta. Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya sebelum pergi.

Dalam perjalanan menuju kelas baru Naruto, mereka Naruto dan Kakashi guru barunya tak ada suatu perbicaraan sama sekali. Mereka seperti menikmati keheningan mereka.

Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan Kakashi menghentikan jalannya. Naruto ikut berhenti.

"kita sudah sampai" terang Kakashi mengenai alasan kenapa mereka berhenti. Naruto hanya menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"tunggulah di luar dulu" perintah Kakashi pada Naruto

Kakashi segera membuka pintu kelas di depan mereka tersebut. Semua murid yang semula gaduh dan berisik mulai kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing.

"ohayou, sensei" sapa mereka terhadap guru mereka.

"ohayou. Maaf kalau saya terlambat. Tadi-" belum selesai Kakashi berbicara terdengar seseorang murid menyahut.

"tersesatkah sensei?" Tanya seorang murid wanita dengan warna rambut pink. Terdengar suara tawa dari arah murid-murid. Sepertinya terlambat sudah menjadi kebiasaan guru mereka itu.

"ha ha ha" kakashi tertawa garing dengan sweetdrop di belakang kepalanya. "bukan, tadi sensei ke ruang kepala sekolah dahulu , menjemput teman baru kalian." Tambah Kakashi member penjelasan.

"apa itu berarti akan ada murid baru di kelas kita sensei?" Tanya seorang anak gemuk yang di pipinya terdapat suatu spiral, sepertinya itu tanda lahir.

"ya, Chouji" kakashi menjawab pertanyaan anak tersebut. "masuklah Naruto" Kakashi segera memerintahkan anak baru tersebut agar segera masuk dalam kelas.

"seperti yang sudah sensei katakana, dia adalah murid baru dalam kelas kita. Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" perintah Kakashi sensei pada Naruto.

"perkenalkan namaku Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto" perkenalan singkat Naruto tersebut diwarnai sweetdrop dari teman-teman barunya. Tapi entah mengapa hari ini dia begitu malas untuk cerewet seperti biasanya. Dia pikir segala hal tentang perkenalan itu tidak terlalu penting. Toh, seiring berjalannya waktu mereka akan saling mengenal dengan sendirinya.

"apakah hanya itu?" Tanya Kakashi sensei pada Naruto. Dia sedikit heran dengan anak didik ini. dulu dia selalu bersemangat. Dan entah mengapa sejak pertemuan kembali mereka di kantor kepala sekolah, dia terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat.

"iya sensei. Saya tidak mau memotong waktu mengajar sensei. Lagi pula perkenalan bisa dilaakukan saat istirahat nanti" jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"baiklah. Silah kan kau cari tempat duduk yang kosong dan kita akan mulai pelajaran hari ini" perintah Kakashi pada Naruto, dan palajaran hari itu akhirnya dimulai.

Naruto yang melihat bangku di sebelah tempat Kiba duduk seorang diri di kelas barunya, segera menghampiri tempat duduk tersebut.

Bel istirahat berbunyi

"apa yang akan kau lakukan Sasuke?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut merah dengan tato 'ai' di dahinya. Meski dia bertanya pada pemuda bernama Sasuke, tapi pandangan matanya tetap mengarah pada anak baru di kelasnya, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, yang saat ini sedang dikelilingi oleh teman sekelasnya.

"aku akan membuatnya ingat" jawab Sasuke singkat. Dia juga terus saja memperhatikan anak baru tersebut.

"apa tidak terlalu cepat? Setidaknya berikan dia waktu untuk menikmati hari-harinya di sekolahnya yang baru ini" seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang, dengan warna mata lavender ikut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"serahkan saja ini padaku" jawab Sasuke, yang sepertinya tetap pada rencana awalnya. Dia tidak bisa menunda ini lebih lama lagi.

"mendokusai" seorang pemuda dengan gaya rambut seperti nanas mengakhiri percakapan mereka.

Pulang sekolah

"hari ini sangat melelahkan!" seorang anak berambut pirang terlihat sedang mengeluh dalam perjalanannya. Dia sedang dalam perjalanan menuju rumahnya.

"naruto" seseorang memanggil namanya. Seorang lelaki dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi.

"iya. Kau siapa?" jawab dan Tanya Naruto dengan polosnya. Tidak peduli bahwa sebenarnya tidak sopan bertanya tentang nama tanpa memperkenalkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Sasuke. Uchiha Sasuke." Jawab pemuda itu yang ternyata bernama Sasuke.

"ah, Sasuke? Ada apa? Apa kita saling kenal? Kau tahu namaku darimana?" naruto menanggapinya dengan rentetan pertanyan.

"maafkan aku" sasuke sepertinya tidak bermaksud untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan Naruto.

"hah?"mendengr permintaan maaf dari orang yang baru ditemuinya membuat Naruto bingung.

"ikutlah denganku" tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, Sasuke segera menggandeng atau lebih tepatnya menyeret Naruto, untuk pergi bersamanya.

Sementara Naruto, meskipun ada rasa curiga, tapi entah mengapa dia tdak rela untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan Sasuke. Dia merasa bahwa ini adalah sesuatu yang memang harus terjadi. Meski dia tidak tahu akan dibawa kemana dirinya oleh Sasuke. Orang yang bahkan baru ditemuinya. Yang dia baru tahu namanya.

"ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Dia tidak boleh melakukannya"

"hanya ini satu-satunya cara. Meski sedikit kejam, tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain ini."

"itu akan membuatnya shock"

"tenanglah itu yak perlu dikhawatirkan bukankah dia Naruto?"

"tapi…"

Di bawa kemana kah Naruto?

Apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Sasuke?

Tbc

Maaf belum bisa bales review…


End file.
